


a light

by orphan_account



Series: real boris loving hours [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I AM..... GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boris is your crutch until you can be independent again. And you can't accept it.





	a light

**Author's Note:**

> so basically im sad and gay and wanted boris comfort dont hurt me

Your hands were cold. Lonely. Your face was hot with shame and embarrassment. Who were you kidding? Nothing good ever lasts. Your entire life was proof of that.

Even so, his hands hovered towards yours, covering them, and enveloping them in that familiar, comforting warmth, and he pulled them towards his lips, brushing them your knuckles.

The small gesture was enough to start the waterworks.

It started with a sniffle. Then a whimper. Then a plethora of sobs, turning into full-on wailing, crying about how he was too good for you, how you loved him too much, how it was dangerous to be this co-dependent, and in all your blubbering, mention of The Plan slipped out.

He paled. And you knew you'd fucked up. He was gonna pull away and leave you. You could just feel it.

And yet. He was crying now. Pulling you close to plant tons and tons of kisses all over your face, all over your lips, and hugging you to his chest, putting his chin on top of your head. 

“It’s going to bee okae.” his deep, baritone voice reverberating through you, his soft accent calming your heart. It was… perfect.

“I love you.” Nothing more than a muffled statement. A mumble. You didn't expect a response.

And yet, in return, you heard an overly sentimental “I luv youe tooe.”

God, you were thankful you had him.

You didn't know what you'd do without him.


End file.
